1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention is the area of connection of a fuselage to an aircraft wing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional mode of connection comprises, as is represented in FIG. 1, a connection piece 1 of cruciform section at the junction of a panel of the fuselage 2, of a wing upper surface panel 3, of a wing box upper surface panel 4 extending the preceding panel, and of a rib 5 of the wing box extending the fuselage 2 while extending under it. Brackets 6 rest on the fuselage 2, and the upper surface panels 3 and 4 under the connection piece 1 to ensure a transmission of stress between the upper surface panels 3 and 4, being linked to said panels and also linked together through the rib 5 and the lower wing of the connection piece 1, with bolts 7. The rib 5 extends downwards up to a lower surface T-piece 8 through which it is connected to a wing lower surface panel 9 and a wing lower surface panel box 10. The assembly is completed by a lower surface backing plate that clamps the lower surface panels 9 and 10 together and the lower surface T-piece 8. Such connections appear in the prior documents FR-A-2 916 417 and FR-A-2 936 489.
FIG. 2 shows that the rib 5 has a contour that hugs the section of the wing and which is thus irregular. It is joined to the fuselage 2 by an upper junction line 12, curved and of variable height, extending typically over several adjacent panels 2a and 2b of the fuselage 2. It is further joined to a slanting frame panel 20 by a rear edge 21. The slanting frame panel 20 is joined to one of the panels 2b of the fuselage by an upper edge 22.
This design is complicated, and gives a connection quite long to manufacture, and which is in addition heavy. The aim of the invention is to propose a different connection, simplified with respect to the prior design.